FUTURE SNAPE
by Smaragd1
Summary: Severus överlevde.Omvärderar sitt liv. Han vill bort. Någon hittar honom, hjälper. Han finner äkta kärlek. Vad hade han tänkt under alla år? Mycket känslor och hetta. Samma värld efter DH, en del nya karaktärer. Handling i Storbritannien och Eire.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the HP-characters and everything I borrow from the books, she et al, owns the various copyrights etc. The few lines with lyrics from songs I sometime use, others own. The rest of the content of my stories: my fantasies,words and poetry, that I own. :) I make no profit whatsoever. This is just to entertain myself and others, hopefully. :)

-------------------------------

FUTURE SNAPE

Prolog:

Han blev smärtsamt påmind om sin barndom av det kompakta mörkret och dimman som svepte in honom som en raggig och råfuktig filt. Likt de hans mor, Eileen, brukade hänga på tork efter veckotvätten. De och många andra slitna plagg.  
Påmind om hur han ystert brukade ta sats och springa genom de brokiga kläderna och plädarna som fladdrade på klädstrecken. De där ulliga filtarna liksom tog tag i honom och höll fast honom i sitt grepp. När han kom ut på andra sidan, droppade det lite om hans kläder och skrattbubblor fyllde honom. Han tjoade högt. Eileen brukade hyssja på honom och var ganska förargad, men hade ändå ett litet småleende i beredskap.  
Grannfruar kunde glänta på sina slitna trådgardiner och stirra ut. Kanske le lite, eller förarga sig. Vem visste?  
Annars log inte hans mor så ofta. Hade väl ingen större anledning.  
En ganska larvig ljusblå skjorta och bruna knäbyxor hade han haft på sig när han sprang runt. Garderoben var inte så välfylld. Ja, han hade ingen egen på den tiden.

Han var ett ensamt barn. Hade börjat läsa i tidig ålder och ville lära sig allt han kunde.  
De var fattiga, men mor hade alltid hållit rent och fint, så gott det nu gick.  
Hans far brukade hänga på krogen och var sällan hemma.  
Var han det så gällde det att gå undan. Han hade lärt sig fort. Det fanns ingen pardon hos den mannen. Det haglade slag mot både hustru och barn om han druckit för mycket. Det hade han allt som oftast. Eller var bara allmänt ur balans.  
Inte försvarade hon sig heller, även om hon varit en ganska skicklig häxa. Det var det konstigaste av allt, hade pojken Severus tyckt. Och med tiden förlorade han mycket av sin respekt för henne. Respekt för sin far hade han aldrig behövt känna. Det hade aldrig funnits anledning.  
Allra värst var de nästan dagliga grälen. Han flydde ofta fältet. Det kunde inte hon. Eller ville inte av någon konstig anledning. Hon hade varit tvungen att lägga undan sitt trollspö, och gjort det också. Tobias hade krävt det. För husfridens! skull lydde hon och höll tyst. Just detta gick aldrig att förstå. Hon hade ju trollkarlsblod i sina ådror. Trollkarlsblod. Det låg makt i det.

Åh liv - hur hade det inte blivit! Man får stå sitt kast. Man får välja. Ja vilka möjligheter står till buds? Pest eller kolera? Ångest eller förtvivlan? Stänga av alla känslor - bli en överlevare. Vinna eller försvinna. Förlora en skatt - en pärla - låta allt rinna bort som sand mellan fingrarna. För att han aldrig kom till sans. För att han inte kunde visa känslor. För att han inte var van. För att han var feg, inte vågade, inte blotta naket hjärta, naket skinn. Inte låta passionen flöda fritt, ge sig hän. Av rädsla för att förlora fotfästet. Bli gjord till åtlöje. Uppleva smärta. Våga vara generös och ge av sig själv. Annars var han oerhört modig - men det där hade han aldrig vågat. Han hade förlorat henne. Han hade velat rusa till hennes grav, vara där hon fanns, bli kvar i evighet, men han var tvungen att överleva. De ogråtna tårarna brände fortfarande bakom ögonlocken.  
Allt detta flimrade för hans sinne och ögon innan han var riktigt medveten om omgivningen.  
Så började Severus Snape känna efter. Han orkade långsamt röra sin kropp. Han spretade med fingrarna. De fungerade och han hade känsel. Han strök över sitt ansikte och kände klibbigt rött blod smeta fast sig mellan fingrarna. Han låg ute i naturen någonstans. Hans knän stötte emot mjuk mossa innan han försiktigt började resa sig upp. Han stod och svajade lite och försökte räkna ut var han befann sig. Väderstreck.

Plötsligt noterade han ljusen nere i byn som liksom blinkade mot den mörka skyn.  
Han hade förlorat mycket blod. Det hade han. Stapplade framåt några steg. Benen fungerade trots allt. Darrhänt riktade han trollstaven mot sig själv, sin kropp, sin nacke, gjorde vad han förmådde.  
Han kände så sakta att åtminstone lite av hans gamla krafter återvände. Kom inte ihåg riktigt vad som egentligen hänt.  
Strök sig över huvudet. Mumlade inkantationer. Blodflödet hade han lyckats stoppa långt tidigare. Uppe i ... Var hade han befunnit sig egentligen? Hade han tappat närminnet?


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the HP-characters and everything I borrow from the books, she et al, owns the various copyrights etc. The few lines with lyrics from songs I sometime use, others own. The rest of the content of my stories: my fantasies,words and poetry, that I own. :) I make no profit whatsoever. This is just to entertain myself and others, hopefully. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

För att få det hela så bra som möjligt historiskt sett så har jag gjort mycken research om det mesta, ja ni förstår ju vad jag menar när ni läser. Jag ville få till det det så att man känner en 'verklighet' i berättelsen. Och miljöerna är som de var under 90-talet. Många platser har jag själv besökt. :) Kommentera gärna. :)

----------------------------------------

------------------------------

KAPITEL 1:

_Loneliness_

_Is a cloak you wear_

_A deep shade of blue_

_Is always there_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_The tears are always clouding your eyes_

_When you're without love_

_Emptiness_

_Is a place you're in_

_With nothing to lose_

_But no more to win_

----

Han avlägsnade spåren av blod från sin klädsel med trollstavens hjälp. Huvudet värkte, men han kände den svarta stavens kraft. Exakt anpassad till honom, hans egna händer. De var ett. Det var nog det enda i livet som han var ett med. Den tanken höll han kvar en stund, medan han frammanade en glimmande gyllene bägare. Ett "Aguamenti" fyllde den till brädden med friskt härligt vatten. Han drack i giriga glupska klunkar med slutna ögon. Tänk att vanligt vatten kunde smaka så gott! Lyckligtvis hade han haft trollstaven i fickan när han vaknade till sans. Han hade en bestämd känsla av att någon dumpat av honom här, en bit från vägen. Som en säck med värdelöst innehåll. Men vem hade gort det i så fall? Hade han själv lyckats ta sig hit, det var ju inte så långt i och för sig. I hur pass stor fara kunde han befinna sig? Hjärnan och minnet ville inte fungera som vanligt. Förmodligen helt enkelt för att han var sargad. Dödstrött.

Sekunder senare transfererade han sig till en liten trist småstad i Manchester-området, belägen i det industritäta nordvästra England. Runt om huvudorten vimlade det av nästan identiska småstäder. En del gamla och anrika. Andra hade växt sig större med tiden. Expanderat tack vare kol först och sedan spinnerier, väverier, textilfabriker. Bomull, det hade varit ordet med stor B. Dimman låg fortfarande lite tryckande i flodens närhet. Morgonsolen började bryta igenom. Det tunna dis som kvarstod lyckades delvis dölja trista, gråmurriga husfasader. Floden ringlade sig trögt framåt och gjorde en liten krök bakom rader av sjabbiga arbetarbostäder som liksom räddhågat kurade sig samman vägg i vägg.

Längre uppåt stan fanns de något fräschare husen, ofta med en trädgård både på fram- och baksidan. I ett sådant hade _hon_ bott. Han stod inte långt därifrån nu. Precis vid ingången till den lilla parken. Det gröna gömslet med så många minnen. På den midjehöga grå stenmuren klädde rosa klängrosor och blå klematis in varann som om de gift sig och dansade en virvlande bröllopsvals. Men det tänkte inte den svartklädde på. Såg det i ögonvrån möjligen. Men han la märke till lackviolerna som slagit rot precis innanför muren i den karga jorden. En riktigt fyrverkeri av gyllengult, orange och blodrött. Jo, han höll reda på olika växter och blommors namn tack vare sin passion för magiska brygder, essenser, elexirer, botemedel. Annars kunde det nog kvittat ganska så lika. Lackviolen innhöll de hjärtaktiva ämnena cheirotoxin och cheirosid. Fick aktas och inte användas hur som helst av den okunnige. Ganska angenäm doft.

Han släntrade in i parken mest på måfå. Här fanns en gångstig som slingrade sig runt gräsmattor, träd och buskage. Bänkar stod utplacerade på lämpligt avstånd från varann. Men han satte sig inte ner utan stannade vid gungorna. Inte samma gungor som då, förstås. De hade bytts ut till nya och här gungade andra barn. Så här tidigt var han emellertid alldeles ensam. Fåglarna kvittrade rusiga toner i morgonsolen. Han slöt ögonen och en annan sång kom svävande mot honom. Han hörde _hennes _glada röst....

_How do you like to go up in a swing,_

_Up in the air so blue?_

_Oh, I do think it the pleasantest thing_

_Ever a child can do!_

Och när hon blivit lite äldre sjöng hon i sin egen trädgård för honom. Hade lekfullt smekt honom över kinden med en liten vårblomma. Inte den blomman i sången, men han mindes sista versen:

_For oft, when on my couch I lie_

_In vacant or in pensive mood,_

_They flash upon that inward eye_

_Which is the bliss of solitude;_

_And then my heart with pleasure fills,_

_And dances with the daffodils._

Han lämnade hastigt grönskan och vandrade längs kullerstenstrottoaren neråt sitt eget bostadsområde. I bomullsindustrin var villkoren tuffa i äldre dar. Han hade hört talas om det. Många år tidigare hade en gammal grannes farbror i en annan småstad, klagat på sin bostad och fått till svar att den var endast till för _sömn_. Själva livet det levdes i fabriken! Tillvaron styrdes av fabriksvisslan fortfarande in på 1960-talet. När Severus var några Еr gammal slutade röken en dag att bolma ur fabriksskorstenen. Sista skytteln hade slamrat. Hans far blev arbetslös. Det var _då_ drickandet började. Själva hade de i alla fall haft ett back-to-back hus med en liten ynka trädgårdsplätt på baksidan. Där hängdes tvätt och i en minirabatt intill väggen hade Eileen petat ner några geranium. Det röda tegelhuset hade han övertagit efter föräldrarna och brukades vistas här sommartid. Nedervåningen bestod av ett rum med sjaskigt möblemang. Den chintzklädda soffan var ganska nedsutten, mattan luggsliten och lampskärmen var trasig. Han brydde sig inte. På nedre plan fanns även ett litet kök med gasspis och en toalett med handställ och kallvatten. Där inne var så trångt att man knappt kunde röra sig. Badrum, en sådan lyx fanns inte i någon av dessa bostäder. Man fick i så fall trava en bit nerför gatan till ett gemensamt badhus. Med tiden började folk flytta ut och här fanns nu många helt tomma hus. Det passade honom själv alldeles utmärkt. Han undrade förresten om duschen där i badhuset fungerade än. Det fick visa sig under morgondagen.

Han var en privat person, skötte sig själv, lite av en enstöring. Precis som många andra i den här delen av landet. Typiskt för en liten engelsk industriort. Här i arbetarkvarteren härskade en viss kärv och råbarkad jargong. Många satte en ära i att nästan vara lite antisociala dessutom. Han hade väl fått med sig detta i livet. Det hade ju inte funnits så mycket att glädjas över eller att skratta åt. Inte mycket utrymme för ljusa sinnelag eller varma leenden. Därför läste han och var flitig med läxorna. Ville bort så fort som mörligt. Ville komma sig upp i tillvaron och helst bli beundrad av andra. Och ett maskrosbarn brukar klara sig bra för det mesta, bara det finns en inre viljestyrka. Han hade ju inte heller varit vilket barn som helst. Det flöt trollkarlsblod i hans ådror. Med tysta steg närmade han sig sin egen port och kunde konstatera att putsen på huset spruckit ytterligare här och var, tegelstenar hade lossnat och färgen runt de gråmatta fönstren flagade alltmer. Han satte nyckeln i låset och klev in. Med en handrörelse fick han en bokhylla att flytta sig och fortsatte snabbt uppför den branta trappan vars bräder knarrade och skälvde lite. Han öppnade dörren till det ena av de två sovrummen, kastade av sig manteln och sjönk omedelbart ner i en djup sömn i den obäddade sängen. Precis innan han slumrade in flimrade en stor orm över näthinnan.

-------------------------------

_Daffodils - text av William Wordsworth._

_Jag lånade sista versen._

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_Megahit med The Walker Brothers på 60-talet_

_Finns att lyssna på, ja, ni-vet-var, på nätet._

_Välj gärna videosnutten som är tagen utomhus med de musciserande änglarna, även om kvalitén är dålig. Inspelningen gjordes nämligen på Milles-gården i Stockholm i mitten av 1960-talet._


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction written just for fun. Jo Rowling et al own the characters and settings you know of beforehand. No copyrights infringement intended whatsoever. This is post-DH. The new characters and the rest of this story is due to me and my own fantasy. Hope you'll enjoy it. Please comment. =)

--------------

KAPITEL 3:

Han sov oavbrutet i över ett dygn. Ända fram till andra dagens eftermiddag, då han vaknade med ett häftigt ryck. Sträckte ut kroppen. Tog sig om huvudet. Försökte minnas. Det var något...Ormen. Albus hade talat om den. Han borde var på sin vakt och han hade haft ett förhoppningsvis tillräckligt kraftfullt serum i beredskap. Ett motgift, ifall... Han hade samlat droppar i smyg under en längre tid och använt en liten dos i taget. Det fanns ett undangömt giftlager att användas när Nagini var ute på uppdrag... ormens vidrige ägare hade haft sitt behov av... den näringen. Det var lätt att nå - om man visste hur man borde leta. Och vem skulle ens våga tänka tanken? Stjäla från Ormmästaren? Den tvetungade. Den oberäknelige dråparen som kunde skicka sin orm på absolut vem som helst. Severus hade vågat. En vaccinering. Han hade immuniserat sig själv med hjälp av Naginis gift och sin egen skicklighet. Det hade lyckats annars skulle han aldrig ha vaknat upp igen. Han hade inte kunnat vara säker på ett lyckat resultat i förväg. Men, vad hade egentligen hänt? Huvudet började klarna och han kom ihåg fler och fler detaljer. Minnena! Hemligheterna. Sitt innersta. Han hade sett till att pojken fick dem. Minnena. Han hade tänkt prata med honom i stället, fast det blev aldrig tillfälle till det. Skönt ändå att Harry fått veta. Om kärleken. Att Albus död varit en överenkommelse dem emellan. Att han själv, Severus, inte var en kallblodig mördare. Men sina minnen hade han ändå kvar. Han gav bort kopior och bara av de viktiga ögonblicken - de som skulle hjälpa pojken. Han hade låtit dem strömma ut fritt. Han var så svag. Men var fanns de nu? Hade de bevarats? Vem hade segrat - vem var borta?

Arton år av sitt liv. Han hade varit förberedd. Efter återkomsten, det sakta nästlandet närmre och närmre. Tack vare sitt mod, sin skicklighet, sin förmåga att dölja sitt innersta hade han klarat sig. . Det var stora skillnaden mellan de två. Att kunna känna kärlek, ånger, att inte frukta döden, att kunna känna medlidande, ömhet. Dessa egenskaper hade han själv, men inte den andre. Han hade i sin roll allra närmast fienden tvingats vara den som var allra mest utsatt. Klätt på sig rollen som underdånig tjänare. Varit den mest utsatte av dem alla utan att någon visste. Avskydd, förtalad. Ett sådant liv, ett sådant öde. Han hade känt sig rent äcklad. Förtvivlad. Men det hela var naturligtvis självvalt. En näst intill outhärdlig fasa vid närmre eftertanke. Enorm viljestyrka, tålamod och väntan hade krävts. Albus hade varit tacksam. Med tiden hade en stilla beundran och vänskap växt fram dem emellan. Men Albus litade kanske alltför mycket till pojkens förmåga. Herregud, inte var han någon skicklig trollkarl, Potter! Rent av skrattretande dålig. Inadekvat. Och alldeles för ung för uppgiften. Trots detta hade han själv, Severus, ställt upp hela vägen. Hela vägen fram till vadå? Slutet? Hjälpt, skyddat, till och med låtit sin Patronus visa väg. Utan att pojken förstod. Bannat Nigellus för att ha kallat flickan Granger "mudblood" där på rektorsexpeditionen. Själv hade han en gång fått betala ett alltför högt pris för sin egen dumhet, sitt ungdomliga maktrus, sina fatala misstag. Det hade varit som ett slag i ansiktet och han hade blivit matt när Albus faktiskt antytt att han lika väl kunnat hamnat i Gryffindor. _Han_, Severus - i Gryffindor! Han _hade_ känt en dragning dit, det hade varit möjligt. Men han hade valt Slytherin utan att tänka sig för. I Gryffindor skulle han ha fått vara nära _henne_ varje dag, suttit vid samma bord, umgåtts på kvällarna och fått andra vänner. Han hade egentligen dragits åt två håll. Han hade gjort sitt val. Det gick inte att vrida tiden tillbaks.

Hade det varit klokt att återvända hit? Han kikade ut på gatan, men ingen syntes till. Hungern rasade i kroppen. Han samlade ihop några mugglarkläder. Slet ett stort badlakan ur ett skåp. Tog fram tvål och schampo. Skyndade bort till det gamla badhuset. Kollade av närområdet under tiden. Klev ur kläderna och in i duschen. Den fungerade och det iskalla vattnet gjorde honom helt klarvaken. Han ändrade det snabbt över till ljummet. Njöt av att i alla fall få känna sig kroppsligt ren. Han frotterade sig torr och tog på svarta jeans, t-shirt, sina boots. Återvände till huset. Snörde ihop det långa böljande halvblöta håret i en hästsvans. Drog på sig skinnjacka och stoppade trollstaven i fickan. Det var ljust ute. Lättare att andas. Den skillnaden märkte han mot hur det varit tidigare. Kunde det betyda... Han gled in på en liten kvarterssylta och fick sig ett mål mat och en stor öl. Här i stan bodde inga fullblodsfamiljer. Några halvblod som han själv hade funnits här. En del mugglarfamiljer med barn som fått magiska egenskapet. Så var det nog fortfarande. Han visste inte så noga. Teven stod påslagen i ett hörn av baren och nyhetsuppläsaren talade om att den tryckande dimman som envist hängt över delar av landet änligen hade börjat lätta. Det fanns rapporter om att långvarigt sjuka plötsligt blivit bättre, från ena dagen till den andra. Han insåg att han måste få fatt i en Daily Prophet. Det kunde väl ändå inte vara så att Albus omhuldade Potter lyckats i alla fall? Det hade sett dystert ut runt byn och skolan. Om de mot all förmodan segrat så hade varit med hjälp. Från honom själv och andra. Men var det möjligt? Diskret transfererade han sig från byggnadens baksida och tog mark i utkanten av en annan liten stad i countyt. Här fanns en integrerad trollkarlsbefolkning och han själv var hemtam i omgivningarna efter åtskilliga besök förr om åren.

Han tittade sig försiktigt runt om, men såg inget misstänkt. Här var lugnt. Han började gå inåt centrum. Löven på lönnar och kastanjer längs gatan rörde sig lite i en ljummen bris. Folk som satt på en parkbänk en bit bort verkade ganska glada och pratade livligt. Han slank ner i en butik på en tvärgata och köpte tidningen. Stoppade den direkt i kassen tillsammans med övriga inköp. Butiksbiträdet kollade in honom, men sa inget. Hit kom folk från alla håll och kanter. Väl tillbaks där hemma sjönk Severus ner på en soffa i den lilla pittoreska parken, den oas som han kände så väl. Boken bredvid skuggade lite mot solen och genom lövverket bildades mönster. En lek mellan ljus och skugga. Han tittade sig noga runtom, lutade sig bakåt, tog en klunk av sin nyinköpta honungsöl och slog upp första sidan...


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling med berörda förlag et al innehar copyright på Harry Potter och karaktärerna som jag tacksamt lånar. Den här speciella berättelsen äger jag och den får inte kopieras utan tillåtelse. Min berättelse är en fan fiction för att roa mig själv och eventuella läsare och jag tjänar inga pengar på den.

Handlingen är post DH och Severus har överlevt tack vare att han immuniserat sig själv i förväg med ormens gift. Människor som varit i dödens käftar och överlevt brukar inse hur värdefullt livet är och förändras efteråt på ett positivt sätt. Gläds åt livets små mirakel och det lilla runt om. Antingen kan Severus göra det eller också blir han en bitter enstöring. Han har ett val. Hoppas ni gillar min story. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------

KAPITEL 3:

Om han inte precis hade svalt ner sin munfull honungsöl, så skulle han ha sprutat det rakt över tidningens förstasida. Han hostade och frustade och kunde knappt tro sina ögon. Den stora tidningsrubriken slog emot honom. Han var tvungen att blunda en kort sekund för att sedan titta igen. Jo, där stod det sannerligen fortfarande, svart på vitt.

----------

Över hela första sidan var endast några ord tryckta:

**LORD VOLDEMORT DÖD! **

NU KAN VI ÄNTLIGEN ANDAS UT

På insidan flashade dessa rader:

MISSA INTE! EXTRA SPECIALUTGÅVA AV DAILY PROPHET I MORGON

**POJKEN SOM ÖVERLEVDE GJORDE DET IGEN!**

GLÄDJERUS I HELA TROLLKARLSVÄRLDEN. SE GATUBILDER

IMPERIUS-FÖRBANNELSER SLÄPPER

ÖGONVITTNESSKILDRINGAR!

**MISSA INTE MORGONDAGENS EXTRABILAGA!**

I dagens knapphändiga text stod endast detta:

Tyvärr kan vi ännu inte delge läsarna några ingående rapporter efter det hittills varit omöjligt att nå berörda personer för intervjuer och kommentarer. Vi tvingas därför vänta och återkomma med med precis **ALLT** i morgondagens upplaga och Extrabilaga.

Händelserna i korta ordalag:

Våra reportrar har haft mycket svårt att komma nära segrarna från slaget vid Hogwarts skola. Men under det senaste dygnet har det rått stor glädjeyra i trollkarlsvärlden. Vi togs alla på sängen av denna högst överraskande vändning.

**I en stor uppgörelse besegrades den trollkarl som ville överleva till varje pris.** Den som betvingade honom var den unge trollkarl som inte skulle kunna överleva - men som gjorde det en gång - och som nu gjorde det igen!

Det ryktas också om att den stora magiska ormen, en osannolik best, som Lord Voldemort ägde dräptes vid samma tillfälle och detta av **en av skolans unga elever**!

Tillförordnad rektor **Severus Snape** verkar vara spårlöst borta. **Rita Skeeter** återkommer inom kort med krönikan: **Snape. Skurk eller hjälte?**

Tyvärr saknar vi alltså för dagen korrekt information om det häpnadsväckande händelseförloppet vid skolan.

Men ett vet vi:

**Ingen av oss ska längre behöva frukta trollkarlen-som-inte-fick-nämnas-vid-namn!!!**

**---------**

Severus, som lutat sig framåt i ren häpnad, sjönk långsamt tillbaks mot bänkens ryggstöd. Han halsade resten av ölen i ett enda drag och torkade sig sakta om läpparna. Tidningen hade sjunkit ner och låg nu stilla över hans knän. Då hade grabben på något sätt lyckats. Helt enastående. Men det kunde knappast ha varit tack vare Potters egen skicklighet i duelleringskonst. Ingen hade ju kunnat utmana Voldemort i en ren duell på vanligt sätt. Och Severus var inte så dum att han ens tänkt tanken på att försöka. Något utöver det vanliga hade alltså skett. Något helt otroligt. Voldemort hade stulit den s k Fläderstaven. Han hade hört honom säga det. Tydligen var den gjord av fläderträ och vad mer? Själv hade han inte ens misstänkt tidigare att det var denna stav som Albus använde. Men han visste ju förstås att rektorn ägde en särdeles duglig trollstav. Albus hade inte berättat att det i själva verket rörde sig om den ryktbara, oövervinnerliga Dödsstaven. Som gick ur hand i hand mördare emellan. Det var som sjutton! Men varför skulle han veta? Albus själv var inte en våldsam man och det hade givetvis varit säkrast att inget avslöja. Rektorn använde den enbart i försvar och i rätta syften. Han måste ha menat att se till att dö obesegrad och sedan skulle staven ligga säker. Något som den också gjort innan den stals av fienden.

De båda hade talat om Severus själ och att det hela liksom skulle ta ut varann, eftersom Severus samtidigt utförde flera barmhärtighetsgärningar. Dels var Albus ändå döende och skulle ha avlidit i hemska plågor. Ett barmhärtighetsmord på sätt och vis samtidigt som det räddades Draco och hans själ. Och Severus själv från döden efter att han svurit den-obrytbara-eden. Han hade helt enkelt varit tvungen att... Albus hade lyckats övertala honom. Det var ont om tid också. Han hade varit tvungen att överblicka den komplicerade situationen, sett Dödsätarna, sett två kvastar på marken och förstått att Potter måste finnas i närheten. Draco viftade nervöst och varulven stod och dreglade... Men hur blev det efter det att Draco avväpnat rektorn? Kunde Draco i sin tur ha blivit rättmätig ägare till trollstaven och alltså inte längre Albus? För i Voldemorts händer måste den trots allt ha varit verkningslös. Severus hade i så fall blivit offrad i onödan. Det var ju skrattretande egentligen, men allt kände så förvirrande och huvudvärken började återkomma.

Severus insåg plötsligt att han aldrig någonsin mer skulle kunna möta Potter ansikte mot ansikte. Herregud, nu kände ju den där arrogante ynglingen till hans mest välbevarade hemlighet. Tyckte synd om honom säkerligen, kanske skrattade rentav. Vad kunde han ha tänkt och känt när han fick reda på att Severus älskat hans mor i alla dessa år? Och Patronusen! Likadan som hennes. Så jäkla patetiskt skulle alla tycka. Nåja, huvudsaken var att detta inte kom ut. Grabben skulle väl inte vara så korkad att han andades något om saken. Severus tankar gick tillbaks till skolåren. Hur kunde han ha bytt henne mot Avery, Mulciber och de andra? Men han hade redan varit så djupt insyltad med gänget. Trott att han skulle kunna imponera på henne. Efteråt, när det redan var för sent, hade han ångrat sig. Han var så ung, en skolgrabb. Lockad av den kittlande spänningen och makten. Av att få tillhöra en mäktig grupp trollkarlar. Han hade sett upp till Lucius som varit flera år äldre. Inte tänkt. Inte förstått. Om han bara kunnat vända åter. Raderat och börjat om. Hon hade varit värd det. Värd allt.

Vad hade Voldemort egentligen varit, vid närmre eftertanke? Eller på kort tid blivit. De var nog många som aldrig anat fullt ut vad han egentligen var kapabel till. En förkrymt människa, ja, han hade ju inte varit ens detta. En helt och hållet förlorad och plågad själ som utfört det fullständigt otänkbara. Lekt med liv och död på grund av sin vansinniga rädsla. Skräcken för att leva på ett normalt sätt - och för att dö. Men han själv då? Han hade varit osäker och rädd, men på ett annat sätt. Rädd för att våga visa äkta känslor, men naturligtvis inte för att dö. Men kanske för att försöka leva livet som livet borde levas. Att dö hörde livet till. Den slutliga stationen. Eller vem visste. Albus kanske haft rätt. Nya äventyr väntade. Trettioåtta år. Trea, åtta. 38. Vad är en människa? Vad är en man? En ensam man.

Vad ända in i helsike skulle han egentligen nu göra med resten av sitt liv? Emigrera rakt över vattnet till Irland? Bara kliva på en färja? Starta om ifall han kunde? Efter år av anspänning och ångest brast allting. Han började darra och skaka. Tårarna strömmade och han kunde bara inte sluta.

Han spratt högt, när en hand varsamt rörde vid hans skuldra: Severus??!!

--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Jag blir jätteglad för kommentarer. :)

---------------------------------------------------


	5. Kapitel 5

Jo Rowling, et al, äger copyrighten till Harry Potter och jag tjänar inga pengar på min fan fiction. Min speciella historia äger jag förstås och här förekommer nya karaktärer eftersom detta utspelar sig efter DH. Hopaps att ni gillar storyn. :) Kommentera gärna /Smaragd1

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

KAPITEL 4:

Även kvinnan hoppade till, men båda lugnade sig snabbt. Snape stack trollstaven, som han hastigt fått upp, tillbaks i fickan. Såg sig om, men här var fortsatt lugnt.

Rödhaken som satt på en gren, gömd av en linds gröna blad, drillade som allra vackrast. Han riktigt tävlade med koltrasten rakt över de bådas huvuden. Nu var det dags för små flygare att markera revir och jaga lämpliga partners för frieri, bobyggande och äggläggning. Nya kvittrande små liv skulle snart födas.

Det märkte inte Severus så mycket av. Han såg plågad ut. Hade inte varit på sin vakt. Skulle då detta aldrig ta slut? Den påtvingade nervösa vaksamheten!

- Vad gör du egentligen här? Ni besegrades, eller hur?

Severus såg frågande på den nyanlända och satte sig ner igen medan han torkade sina ögon med den sidennäsduk som kvinnan räckt honom. Hon skakade det blonda långa håret från ansiktet och log sitt svala leende medan hon smekte honom tröstande över hans skuldror.

- Det är över nu, Severus. Äntligen över! Jag knackade på din dörr, eftersom jag antog att du fanns där i din bostad. Sedan gick jag upp hit. Känner ju din historia. Där lurade du mig nästan förresten med din hästsvans och skinnjackan!

Hon tittade på honom med lätt höjda ögonbryn, men ändå ganska uppskattande. Sa inget om att hon nyss överraskat honom när han nästan gråtit hjärtat ur sig. Hon tog upp tidningen som ramlat ner på grusgången och slängde den vid Severus sida.

- Alla trodde att du var _död_, Severus. Voldemort skröt om det. När striden var över och det lugnat sig gick medlemmar ur Orden iväg för att ta hand om din kropp. Men den var borta och fanns ingenstans i byn. Tanken slog mig förut att du antingen klarat dig eller forslats bort av Dödsätare. De som inte kämpade vid själva skolan utan kom undan. De jagas säkert för fullt just nu.

- Men får _du_ gå fri, Narcissa? Och _Lucius_?

- Det är en lång historia. Men jag var ju inte Dödätare på riktigt som du vet och har inte märket. Inget medlemskort alltså. Jag sympatiserade visserligen med saken och Lucius var så hängiven och Draco ännu mer - i alla fall i början. Han försökte hjälpa oss när Lucius gjort bort sig. Men det blev stor skillnad för mig personligen sedan Voldemort flyttat in med sitt anhang på vår gård. Och när han hotade Draco. Hon suckade djupt vid minnet.

- Jag hoppades finna dig här för att kunna tacka dig för det du gjort för honom! Blev ju aldrig tillfälle tidigare, med alla Dödsätare i huset. Jag kommer aldrig att glömma att du hjälpte min Draco, Severus!

Narcissa berättade att hennes familj aldrig kämpade vid skolan. Hur hon hjälpt Harry. Det var av egoistiska skäl, det var hon tvungen att erkänna. En nödvändighet för att kunna komma in i skolbyggnaden. Hitta Draco, hålla om honom. Trösta. Efteråt hade hon förstås varit nöjd med att ha hjälpt Potter.

Severus kände till Narcissas starka moderkänslor och var inte det minsta förvånad.

- Innan dess hade vi samlats i en öppning i skogen. Harry fick en tidsfrist. Ingen trodde han skulle komma, men så stod han bara där framför Voldemort utan sin trollstav - och lät sig dödas.

- _Lät sig dödas?_

Severus trodde knappt det han hörde, utan satt helt tyst en stund. Den mespottan Potter? Varifrån fick han sitt mod? Lät sig bara dödas utan att kämpa. Men tidningen sa ju....

- Varsågod, Narcissa, förresten. Förlåt min oartighet. En honungsöl? Han frammanade en vacker kristallsejdel och slog upp.

- Tack, gärna. Antar att du inte har något vin?

Hon log ett blekt leende.

- Det allra konstigaste var att Voldemort segnade ner samtidigt. Vi trodde att båda var döda. Bella var utom sig och bara skrek. Men så reste han sig efter en stund, medan Potter bara låg kvar. Jag tvingades fram för att undersöka Harry. Ljög och sa att han var död. Men hans hjärta pumpade och slog, Severus!

Hon berättade om hur de i triumf samlats utanför skolan och att Hagrid bar Potter. Allt var till slut ett enda kaos.

- Och kan du gissa vem som dräpte ormen?

- Nej, hur skulle _jag _kunna det? Vem?

- Neville Longbottom!

- Longbottom?? Men tänk, då lyckades han alltså med en enda sak till slut. Där ser man. Tydligen ökade hans mod och även dumdristighet med åren. Det där ska han väl ha credit för, antar jag. Det skulle jag aldrig ha trott. Neville!

Severus var tyst några sekunder.

- Fast han ställde till med en del problem runt skolan förresten, var nästan på väg att bli sänd till Azkaban eftersom Carrows tröttnade på honom. Men, javisst, då ska man behöva stå i tacksamhetsskuld till honom också! Känns verkligen bra.

Men innerst inne hyste Sevrus en motvillig beundran för grabben. Han hade växt till sig.

- Men du skyddade väl skolans elever, Severus? Det har jag hört.

Severus nickade och mindes bland annat inbrottet på rektorsexpeditionen.

- Jo, skulle aldrig kunna tänka mig att utsätta några elever för fara, även om de så var arroganta Gryffindor-elever. Och Bella? Sitter bakom lås och bom nu förstås?

Narcissa såg ledsen ut, men sa inget, utan fortsatte berätta. Malfoys hade stått i trappan och betraktat striden. Hon hade sett sin syster duellera och först _då _förstått hur bindgalen hon verkligen var. Och så kom slutstriden.

- De cirklade runt varann. Harry berättade allt om dig Severus! Hur du älskat hans mor livet igenom och arbetat för Dumbledore.

Severus stönade högt. Nu skulle han aldrig kunna visa sig på Hogwarts mer, eller i den krets han tidigare känt. Han var historia. Skulle göras till åtlöje och det var något han inte tänkte tåla.

- Det visade sig att det var Potter som var ägare till den där Fläderstaven, den som de tjatade om, och som Voldemort tillförskansat sig. Dödsförbannelsen vände åter mot kastaren och Voldemort dog direkt

- Potter! Hur_ försvarade_ han sig?

- Ja, det var med Dracos stav. Harry hade avväpnat Draco tidigare, hemma hos oss, och efter det fick min son använda mitt trollspö i stället. Jag själv var obeväpnad.

- Men, vilken motförbannelse? Vad använde Potter? _Hur gjorde han_?

- Expelliarmus.

- _Expelliarmus????_ Ja, han var ju också totalt obildbar! Men det räckte tydligen. Fast han måste haft en helt otrolig tur hela vägen.

Tårar blänkte nu i Narcissas ögon när hon började tala om sin syster.

- Bella är också död. Molly Weasley dödade henne.

- Nu skämtar du med mig. Den förnumstiga hemmafrun? Det var som attan.

Narcissa kastade sig i Severus armar och han var tvungen att hålla ett fast tag. Strök henne lite tafatt över håret.

- Det har varit ett fruktansvärt år, Severus. Tänk så blåögda och aningslösa vi varit. Jag började ju förstå när Draco hotades. Han var så entusiastisk först, men fick snart bli varse den grymma verkligheten. Han var livrädd hela tiden. Vi försökte stötta varandra. Jag och Lucius förhördes under gårdagen, men släpptes. Vi hade ju inte höjt vapen mot någon och jag hade hjälpt Harry Potter. Det berättade han också. Han talade om dig också och din insats under åren. Något som ingen anat. Tror det är en bra pojke, trots allt, Severus.

- Ja, ja! Må så vara. Om han bara inte vore så lik sin far. Det riktigt kryper i mig av obehag. Och nu ska man behöva stå i tacksamhetsskuld till _den_ också. För att han såg till att vi blev en pest mindre i trollkarlsvärlden. Ja, det skulle han förstås ha medalj för. Det var ju mitt eget mål. Att hämnas. Men att behöva vara tacksam för att han talar väl om en. Fy för tusan!

Och något han aldrig skulle kunna förlåta Potter var att denne kallat honom feg. Feg! _Han, Severus Snape_. Feg!

----------------------------------

Kommentera gärna. :)


End file.
